


Sex Education

by RinKiyoshi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKiyoshi/pseuds/RinKiyoshi





	Sex Education

\- 1 -

当初你决定不给电脑设密码的时候，就应该想到有这一天的。

“MC，这是……我不是……”

你看着眼前的金发大男孩，他漂亮的紫色眸子里闪过一丝慌乱，又带着些许讶异，白皙的脸蛋上浮现出的是不寻常的潮红，荧荧的屏幕光芒在他眼底闪动着令人不安的频率。

“这是我的稿子而已呀！”你快步走过去“啪”一声合上手提电脑，带着一丝几乎是愚蠢的侥幸心理，希望他没有看到太多打开在桌面的文档。

靠，这年头到底是什么样的傻子才会不给电脑上密码？

要不是流星看着，你真想捶自己一拳。

“啊，不好意思……我不知道他们现在会向你约尺度这么大的稿子……”男孩立刻抬起头来向你道歉，急切的语气像是怕惹你生气，但软绵绵的声音里又分明还留着起伏不定的躁动。“对不起……擅自看了你的电脑……我只是有点好奇这周的剧情发展是怎么样的。”

你绝望地叹了口气。估计是已经被看到了。其实你也明白，对同居的男朋友隐瞒根本不现实；当初没有告诉他，也只不过是因为太——

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊就是太羞耻了！

你的大脑里跑过一长串字幕，偏过的头让流星没法看到你现在脸上五彩纷呈的表情。“不，不是你的错……”你揉着太阳穴坐下来，流星则局促地坐在你平常工作的位置上，房间里一下子安静得令人焦灼。

\- 2 -

你是一名自由作家，就靠着网媒的约稿写连载小说过活，虽然赶起截稿日的时候确实是昏天黑地，平时倒也落得自由自在。

流星常自称是你的最大粉头。一开始他只会在更新时立刻跑到网站上津津有味地看，后来已经会经常出没在评论区像模像样地催更，再后来总算反应过来作者就跟自己住在同一屋檐下，于是开始不依不饶地缠着你快点写，像一个讨要糖果的小孩子。

像这样在发表前先给他解馋的事情已经不是第一次了。流星平时当然不会随便看你的电脑，今天你只是刚好去倒了杯水，他肯定是误会了你打开的文档是这周的更新。

不过不巧的是，那不是。而是你随手写的一段“色情文学”。

说实话，被各种压力压得喘不过气的现代人谁还没有个兴趣爱好呢？只不过恰好你的兴趣爱好是搞黄色而已。你从没觉得自己排解压力的方式有什么羞耻或是不正常，只不过被男朋友发现还是有些不好意思，尤其当内容还是根据经验而成的一段自慰经历——这你可从来没有向他说过。

“唔……女孩子真的那样会比较舒服吗……？”沉默了好一会，流星突然问了一个问题。

你几乎吐出血来。不过面对大男孩的虚心求问，你不能显得太过扭捏。你转过身子正面对着他，平复了一下乱七八糟的心情，清清嗓子才开口说道：“一般来说，是的。”

“可是你怎么没跟我说过？”流星正襟危坐。

你真的觉得俩人就像是在上性教育课。你挠挠头，“因为……呃……”

其实你以前从没有思考过这个问题。现在仔细地想想，还真是找不到一个不告诉他的理由。流星还是个大男孩，你是他第一个女朋友，自然也是他第一个对象，而你却从没有想过要用自己作为女性的感受来帮助他丰富经验。

也就是这时你突然意识到，你和他作为情侣的交流，还有一个方面正需要被填充。

“嗯，对，”你干脆地放下无处安放的手，正色道，“是我忽略了。我会告诉你。”

“现在？”流星自然地问道。

“现在？”而你则是下意识地反问。道理你都懂，但真的要说出口的时候还是有点难。

流星看着你等待着你的回答，视线真挚又热切，反而好像让你的犹豫显得小气起来。“咳……其实女孩子的敏，敏感点……不一定都一样，但是……”

你一边讲着，一边感觉脸上逐渐地发起热来；于是你便僵硬地移开视线不去看眼前的男孩。好不容易冷却下来，你转回目光，但不一会儿又开始烫起来，像个奇怪的周期函数。

流星听着听着，似乎有些走神地，呼吸变得不太自然。也许是你太紧张没说清楚，他在你告一段落地时候突然冒出一句：“MC，不如你给我示范一下吧。”

“哈？”乖巧大男孩的这个提议确实让你有点出乎意料。

“我……我还是不太明白。”男孩终于露出一些踌躇的神色，让你确信他并没有那种故意恶作剧的想法，只要你说出半个“不”字，他一定不会再坚持，你这样相信着。

所以你只犹豫了一秒，便答应了下来：“……好。”

男孩愣了愣，似乎是没有想到你真的答应。你站起身来，服帖的蕾丝睡裙随着你的动作滑到腿边，你像是好多年前准备上台演讲的那个小女生一样紧张地攥起裙角，走到床边坐下，拍了拍身旁的空位。

“过来吧。”

怎么听着总有点别扭呢？你不太习惯扮演这种“诱惑”的角色，幸而流星也不会太挑剔。房间里的灯光昏暗，他走到你身前，没有坐下，反而半屈着膝盖弯下腰来，漂亮的紫色瞳仁看着你的脸，微乱的呼吸带着些许甜甜奶味。“要……要接吻吗？”

你一下子被问住了，正在犹豫，但流星的唇已经凑了上来。分不清是谁先主动张开的嘴，马上柔软的舌已经交缠在一起，像是彼此久旱所逢的甘露，急切而没有章法地吮吻的声音在房间里“啧啧”响着，缓解着两人之间难耐的干柴与烈火。

“唔……差不多了……”半晌，你推开他的胸膛。男孩的吻技确实越来越炉火纯青，你红着脸，心里的节奏已经全然被打乱；他半屈的膝盖已经熟练地抵到你两腿之间，但还是特别守规矩地——只接吻，双手一点也没有碰你——静静等你为他授课。

-3-

稍微洇湿的嫩肉被你轻轻翻开来，细长的手指在穴口周围来回轻抚着，敏感的神经立刻挑起一丝即将降临的快感，你忍不住绷紧了身子。兴奋的小红豆在你掌心来回摩擦着，不断地被搓弄得挺立着。这时的刺激仍不太强烈，然而丝丝入扣，让你最是喜欢。满满的清液终于几乎要溢出，打湿了你的指甲；你试探着伸入一个指节，小穴立刻紧张地收缩一下，大概是不习惯有人在旁边看着——而且还是如此直白地看着。

流星侧躺在你身旁，软发蹭在你光裸的肚子上，痒丝丝地让你不住吸气。本来你还有些放松不下来，但熟悉地渐入佳境让你的大脑放松了警惕，甚至相对于平时，一种陌生的刺激感席卷过你的身体，你探入的手指稍稍松动，便立刻带出许多亮晶晶的液体来，在你指间粘黏流下——一想到这全都会被流星收入眼底，你就不禁羞促得一阵颤栗，下体却更涌出一股空虚来，可耻地紧紧吮住你的手指。

“流星……”你忍住呻吟声，轻唤他一声。流星应声抬起头来。“...MC？”他用单肘撑住身体护在你身旁，一手为你拨开耳边有些散乱的头发。你原以为他总会有点不自然表情，但他却意外地冷静——尽管脸上还泛着大片的潮红，望向你的眼神也带着局促和克制。呼吸交缠间，他的唇几乎要碰到你的，你按捺住胸膛里急促膨胀的欲望，故作镇定地说道：

“这里，你试一下？”

男孩的指尖带着炙人的烫热。他顺从着你的指引，将手指探入你潮湿的洞穴内，湿滑的内壁让他一下子便滑到了深处，你被刺激得微微颤抖，忍不住轻吟着：“唔……先……先不要那么深。”

流星一直在留意着你的神情，见状立刻将手指抽出了一些。“就在这里……左边……往上一……呜唔……”他很快碰到了你那处敏感的小点，爱人的触动牵起了新一轮的快感，你不禁绷紧了腰肢，大腿根部也不由地紧夹起来，但马上就被他缠过来的腿打开，他已然涨热的下体隔着柔软的睡衣擦蹭在光裸的皮肤上，扰得他的呼吸一阵混乱，手指的动作也无师自通地加快了起来。

“是这里……？”他的声音里带着隐忍的气息，抽动的手指翻动出细微的水声。

“……嗯……啊，”你倒吸一口气，连脚趾头也忍不住用力地蜷缩起来，“唔……要，要注意节奏。”

“节奏？”流星有些困惑地看着你，但是手指的动作却立刻会意慢了下来，在敏感点上轻柔而不断地挑弄着。你得了一丝喘息的空间，小穴舒服地收缩着，就连最轻微的异物感也好像消失了——尽管只是一小部分，但你觉得他似乎本来就应该属于你的身体一样。

流星缓缓地变换着速度，仿佛从一开始就驾轻就熟。这到底是不是人类的本能？你不禁有些困惑起来，但大脑的思考能力很快就被抽离了，你的手不由自主地往下探去，指尖触碰到微湿的下体，几乎就要滑入那暖热的小口——你的身体开始不满足起来了。流星敏锐地察觉到了你的动作，第二根手指也尝试着轻轻地挤入你的穴口，紧接着便是第三根。你湿润润的软肉含吮着他的指尖，让他升起一种从未有过的、新奇的感觉，那是比直白交合更加奇妙的感觉，似乎是看着你慢慢舒服地高潮的满足感，或是成就感，总之，比起单纯的快感来更让他着迷。

“很……很好，”你尽力地维持自己的声线，像是老师夸奖优秀的学生，但实际上你不知道自己的声音早已软成了一滩水，直往他心里悠悠转流着，比起鼓励，却更像是隐秘的诱惑，“现在，摸我。”

你引着他的左手拨开你半褪的上衣，放在自己耸起的胸脯上，男孩的手掌刚好能贴合你柔软的曲线，滚烫的温度几乎将你的皮肤也炙红。流星白皙的脸上似乎更红了，一下子愣住忘了动作。“不是吧，”你不禁嗔笑道，“你现在才开始不好意思吗？”

“不是……”流星的声线跟平时似乎也有些不一样，散发着洗发水香气的刘海垂散下来，不经意间成为撩拨你欲望的道具。他于是开始搓揉起你圆润的小雪团来，红涨的豆粒在他掌心上来回滚动着；他早就熟悉你喜爱的揉弄的力度，五指不时将你的胸团收紧，插入你小穴中的手指适时地快抽了几回，跌宕起伏间，他的手似乎变成了指挥家的手，源源不断的乐章从他的指尖上倾泻而出，美妙又磨人心神；你一闭上眼，就仿佛能看见那些音符向你涌来，迅猛但又和谐，热烈却又似水柔情。

流星两只手都在你的身上流连，失了支撑点，身体只能重重地压着你，你可算清晰地感受到他最近和你一起运动健身所增添的份量。“接下来呢？”他咬着你的耳朵问，“是不是可以深一点……？”

“嗯……！”你肯定的应声还没完全结束，便陡然往上飘了几分。他还没等你说完，指尖就已经自觉地往里探去，“往上一点……”你几乎是娇吟着说出这几个字，略微弓起腰，纤长的手指便也顺利地进入到拥挤的甬道里。“这里……”你的手指在温湿的甬道里与他短暂碰触，不过很快就熟练地勾起指尖，一下一下地抽动起来，“就像我这样。”

流星马上就领会了你的意思，弯起的手指缓缓地在你身体里抽插起来。你抽出的手指湿答答的，透明的液体直往下流，被他伸出的舌尖尽数舔去，逐至最后将你的手指全都含入嘴中，舔舐干净。

“是这样的感觉吗？”他一边亲吻你的手心，一边哑声问道。他手上的动作没有停下，反而越发熟练起来，甚而找到了你另外的敏感点，指腹不停地在几处之间抚摸、按揉、搓弄，很是繁忙。

“嗯……哈啊……流星……哈……”你很想回答他，可惜却已经被他抚弄得说不出完整的句子，支离破碎的颤音只能断续地组成他的名字，急促的喘息将呻吟打乱成不成调的哭腔，就算你咬紧嘴唇，可淫靡的激情与欢愉还是会从你的眼尾、你的发丝、你的皮肤、你身体的每一处溢跑出来，像是倾翻的雨浪，将这个夜也浸染成一个疯狂、放肆的夜。

女性特有的身体让一浪接一浪的高潮在你体内不断地堆叠起来，然后在大脑中狂乱快恣地炸开。身体在疲软下高潮着，然后又在高潮中重新紧绷，不知道过了多久，直至你累得无法再承受一次冲上云端的快感，腰肢也酸软得不能再绷紧弓起，手边的被单被你抓皱成胡乱一团，仔细看还能发现流星裸露的胸膛上有被你抓红的痕迹。你有点语无伦次地、自己也不知道嗫嚅了些什么词句：“不行了……流星……我，我真的不要了……”

流星的神情看上去不知道为什么比你还迷乱，不过总算将手指从你的小穴中退了出来。他沾了满满清液的手指划过你的大腿和小腹，留下一道清晰无比的水痕，最后从你腰后绕了过去，紧紧地将你圈在臂里，下身硬涨的粗物也紧紧地抵在你水液横流的小穴外。

“那接下来呢，MC？”流星的鼻尖对着你的唇瓣，轻轻地蹭着。

你被他浑身的烫热包围着，心跳复又逐渐加快起来，小穴竟然被激起一丝渴望的欲求来，在他器物的磨蹭下，忍不住顺服地迎合着。

“接下来……随你发挥。”

－4－

小穴被再一次满满地撑了开来——比三根手指远要满当。流星忍耐多时的欲望被瞬间释放，他便不会再青涩矜持。你双手十指深深插入他浓密凌乱的发间，打开双唇热情地迎接他迫不及待又有些失去章法的深吻，虎牙牙尖不时磕碰到你柔软的唇上，你疼得轻哼一声，却没有退开，反而更加紧贴着纠缠他伸过来的舌尖，双腿水蛇一般紧绕着他的细腰，小穴“噗吱”地发出些被深入填满的细微水声，与你们唇间交换唾液的声音混合在一起，宛如恶魔低吟，催人情欲满涨。

“呼……唔……”你在他长吻的间隙间急促地呼吸着，短暂分离的舌尖间拉出一根细细的银线，但马上又被你们辗转反侧的两双唇吞没磨断，化成令人脸红的暧昧水声。良久，流星才终于觉得索够了你方才欠下的吻，胯下的器物开始在你身体里抽插起来。你本能地深吸一口气，小穴里才真正觉得满足起来。消退的快感卷土重来，潮水一样将你全身淹没，但经过好几次高潮的身体在猛烈的撞击下情感地颤栗起来，你忍不住求饶道：“轻……轻点……”

“这也是……教学的一部分吗？”流星咬着你的嘴唇，含糊着声音不解地问。

“唔……不是……”

“那不行，MC老师你说过随我发挥的，不可以反悔的……”流星垂下脑袋，埋在你颈间依恋地深吸你的淡淡的体香，湿润的舌尖小心温柔地轻舔一下，然后才用上唇瓣用力地吮吻出一个小小的红痕。

关于这一点，你可没少跟他理论；不过流星总是拿出你在家工作作理由，每次温存时一逮到机会就在你身上各处留下深深浅浅的红痕。

“MC一直都在家工作对吧？那有什么关系嘛……”流星眨着眼睛，长睫扑闪，好像乖巧的小型犬偶尔的使坏，让人不忍拒绝。

你红着脸，想起每当经过镜子时看到自己裸露的皮肤上显现的痕迹，不禁一阵发烧：“……至少要在衣服能遮住的地方。”

流星终于点头，但显得很是不情不愿。你不由得有些头疼起来：大男孩最近似乎越来越喜欢使坏了，若是放在刚谈恋爱的时候，怕是你一说出口，他就立刻涨红着脸保证再也不会了。

此刻你被他禁锢在怀里，腰酸身软，更是只能任由他四处开发，流连不止。他很快吻到你的耳垂，便含住轻轻吮吸着，呼吸的热气和柔软的发尖同时扫在你的侧脸上，你只觉得一阵微电随着瘙痒的感觉传到你的身体里，你轻轻一个激灵，小穴便立刻紧张而敏感地紧吸了一下。流星在你耳边短促地闷哼一声，平日里男孩清爽的声线却荡然无存，反而泄露出一丝危险的味道。你的十指很快被他抓紧扣住，在被褥上压出了皱乱的纹样，紧扣的力度似乎要将你揉入他的身体一般。

“还有什么地方……需要改进吗，MC？”

明明没有轻佻的语气，一句话却偏偏被他说出了气色的味道。流星撑起了自己上半身，昏暗的逆光下他从脸上蔓延到脖子的潮红仿佛与他的肤色融为一体，惹人怜爱又勾人欲望，迷离的眼眸中竟还分明闪着虚心求教的神色，你一时分不清这到底是真的请教还是玩味的勾引。

“哈……没，没有……嗯啊……很棒……”你如实答道。他听了，一手扶着你的腰，下身的律动更显得积极而用功起来——优秀的学生正带着一点小骄傲报答着老师，不过你脑海中早已模糊了今晚开始的初衷，乖巧尖子生的反扑早就让你失去了思考的能力，只能随着他的节奏，在轻轻摇晃的床上，用身体去迎合他的求索。也许是为了找回一些作为“老师”的主动，你在意乱情迷中伸手挑开了他睡衣的扣子，微烫的指尖如同点水一般划过他锁骨和胸膛的皮肤，指腹不经意地抚过他的乳尖，然后才往下探去，将掌心的温度一点一点地过渡到他的身上。

流星咬了咬唇，鲜红欲滴的唇色宛如闪着光泽的布丁，让人想要好好咬一口。他握住你上下游走的手，放在唇边轻吻一下，然后侧过脸半埋入你的手心，就像每次你在清晨时或晚安前轻抚他的脸一样，只不过现在手掌贴在他脸上的触感充满了温存和难解难分；他再次俯下身子的时候，裸露的胸膛紧贴在你的胸前——难以想象这样白皙的皮肤上可以燃烧着如此热烈的欲火，能将你层层包围，然后燃烧殆尽。

“哈……”流星的喘息似乎越来越粗重，火热的鼻息与你的纠缠不止，“MC……夸夸我吧……”他轻皱眉头的样子莫名色情，湿漉漉的眼睛里带了一些恳求的神色，像是小奶狗可怜兮兮的呜咽。

“唔……”你的手臂紧圈着他的脖子，不停晃动的身体让你的声音有些颤抖，“流星……好棒……嗯啊……”

“嗯……”他像是突然得到了极大的鼓励，抽插的动作也陡然变得不管不顾了起来，小穴的嫩肉被翻动起水涔涔的声音，粗硬的巨物猛然撞入深处，柔软的穴口已经吞不下似地，被粗暴地挤开来，湿黏的液体流满了你们紧紧交合的地方。你的双腿被他从腰上拉开，失去了依靠地半悬在空中，每次几乎要精疲力竭地垂下时，都会因为他层层叠叠渐入佳境的顶弄而再次紧绷起肌肉，在他意有所图的爱抚下不自觉地更加打开一些。

“呜唔……慢点，流星……慢点……”你嘴里胡乱地冒出的声音软得能捏出蜜汁，但任谁一看你迷离的双眼和蜷起的脚趾，就知道你明明是舒服得不想停下来。流星额上浮出浅浅的青筋，尽管呼吸急促到几近窒息，但他同样不想停下来——接近顶点的快感是无上的，两人的结合明明是如此理所当然，女孩子温暖的身体甚至让他永远都不想抽身而出。流星的手掌绕到你腰后，沿着你的腰线滑到腰窝，轻轻将你的身子抬起一点，好让他能以更好的角度进入。翘挺的顶端随着逐渐加快的节奏一下一下地顶弄到你深处的敏感点，快感的浪潮将你不断地推向更高，缺氧的大脑中一阵发热，你眼眶里噙着已久的生理泪水终于颤颤巍巍地滑落下来，但马上就被流星温热的舌尖舐去，转而化成一个温柔的吻，落在你眼角、眉心、鼻尖，最后又触到你的唇瓣，像是今夜激情收场的最后一个长吻，他绵长又细致，身下一个沉猛的挺进，总算释放殆尽的器物在你身体身体里微微颤抖着，仿佛未尽的余音。离开你鲜红透亮的嘴唇，一根银丝意犹未尽地断落，他满足地半睁开眼睛，还未完全褪去的欲光一闪而过，似乎终于将你的味道一一彻底尝尽。

“呼……好累……”身上大男孩的身体马上疲倦地软了下来，手臂乖巧依恋地圈着你的腰，毛茸茸的脑袋直往你耳边蹭来，“要讨MC欢心真累……我以前完全不知道啊。不过看见MC这么舒服和开心，我也很满足……”

“唔……咳……”你脸一红，想要张嘴，喉咙却因为刚刚起伏不停的呻吟而有些沙哑，就连身体稍微一动，腰间就一阵酸软，“其实……性爱是相互的，就像是身体的交流……所以下次，让我讨你欢心……也行。”

“什么意思？”流星抬起头，潮红未褪的脸离你鼻尖堪堪厘米间。

你一下语塞，湿黏的大腿内侧不小心蹭到他跨间疲软的器物，皮肤就立刻像是着了一层火。你不由得望向另一边，嘴里的声音像蚊子一样小：

“……下次再告诉你。”

【END】


End file.
